


Don't Marry Her

by Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: It's the night before Charlie's wedding to Baz but she's not the woman on his mind... Or in his bed... Series 12.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Duffy sat on the hotel bed, a glass of wine in her hand. The half empty bottle was sat on the bedside table next to her. She knew that drinking alone wasn't the best of ideas but it helped to take her mind off what awaited her the next day. Watching him get married.

She sipped the wine and picked at the crackers that were beside her on the bed. She wasn't sure why she was bothering, she'd been on this latest diet for 3 months now and it didn't seem to be making any difference. Well, Andrew didn't seem to think so anyway. What was it he'd called her the other day? Ah, hefty, that was it! She looked down at her figure, poking her stomach. No wonder he was screwing some 20 year old bimbo. She pushed the plate away and downed the rest of her glass of wine. She turned to refill it when a knock at the door interrupted her.

Rising from the bed she pulled open the door. Standing in the corridor was a young lad she vaguely recognised from the desk downstairs.

"You received a phone message madam." He said, holding out a slip of paper.

Duffy took the paper, thanked him and closed the door. She looked down at the message in her hands.

I need to see you one last time. C x

Underneath was an address of a hotel across town and a room number.

She felt conflicted, they'd agreed to put a stop to their illicit meet ups two years ago, just after Louis' birth. They'd briefly managed to stop prior to that when Charlie had first told her that Baz was pregnant but then they'd met up for coffee so she could congratulate him on becoming a father and pass on a present for the newborn. That had been the plan anyway. It had not taken long, however, before she'd found herself lying semi-naked on the backseat of Charlie's car. After that they'd sworn it would never happen again. So why was he now breaking the rules the night before his wedding?

She mentally shook herself. Maybe he just wanted to talk. Maybe he was nervous and craved a familiar face to calm him. Maybe. Maybe. She walked back across the room, picked up her glass, refilled it and downed the contents in one go. Sitting on the bed she pulled her boots on. She looked at the note once more. She stood, picked up her jacket and handbag, walked to the door and sighed, shaking her head as she opened it. She never could say no to him.

About 40 minutes later Duffy was stood outside the hotel room written on the note. She argued with herself for several minutes over whether to knock on the door or turn around and leave. She knew exactly what would happen if she walked through that door. Her conscience was screaming at her to walk away. She was married, he was getting married tomorrow. They both had children. Her head knew all the reasons it would be wrong but her heart, well, the heart never likes to do as its told does it?

Taking a deep breath she reached out and knocked. Several moments passed. She'd been about to give up when the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in the sight of Charlie stood in front of her dressed in a t-shirt and shorts, his hair damp and sticking up in places, his face unshaven. She tried to ignore the increasing arousal she felt deep inside. Squashing it down she smiled at him, holding his gaze.

"You summoned me?" She smirked.

He winced slightly at her words. "I, um, didn't mean for it to sound that way. It's just I knew you were in town and, well, it's been so long and..." He shrugged and walked back across the room, picking up his glass of whisky from the table as he sat down on the sofa. 

Duffy slipped off her jacket as she entered the room, closing the door behind her. She placed it on the back of a chair as she joined him on the sofa. She couldn't help noticing the look of concern that had suddenly appeared in his eyes. She sighed. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Is everything OK? You seem..." He paused nervously. "You've lost weight." Another pause. "Too much..." He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Why?"

She pulled away from him and laughed, though it sounded hollow even in her own ears. "Nothing gets past you does it?" She paused. "Honestly I'm fine, just finally hopefully succeeding in losing the weight I gained from having the boys." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about me. What's bothering you? Why did you need to see me?"

Charlie looked down at the glass in his hand before raising it to his lips and taking a large gulp. "I'm not sure I can go through with it. I'm worried I'm about to make a huge mistake."

Duffy sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "That's perfectly normal. Everyone has doubts the night before their wedding. It'll pass and by this time tomorrow you'll be wondering why you were ever worried in the first place."

"Did you have doubts the night before your wedding?" He asked, still unable to lift his head to look at her.

This time the chuckle was more genuine. "I was a bit distracted by more pressing matters that night!"

"True. Shall we see if we can find a building on fire to distract me too?" He laughed.

Duffy grew serious once more. "I was so nervous the next morning though. I'm surprised I didn't leave nail marks in your arm I was gripping it so hard! I was convinced my legs were going to give out on me."

"I didn't notice. I was too distracted by how beautiful you looked." He blushed, finished his drink and went to refill it. "Erm, can I get you a drink?" He asked, attempting to change the subject away from his previous confession.

"Sure. Um, whatever you're drinking will be fine."

Charlie handed Duffy a glass of whisky as he returned to the sofa. She toasted her glass towards him before taking a sip. She grimaced slightly as she swallowed it.

"I can get you something else if you prefer. There's probably wine in the mini bar." He suggested.

She coughed slightly. "No it's OK. It's just been a while. I only drink whisky when I'm with you."

He laughed. "You're out of practice then."

"Give me a few moments, I'm sure it'll all come back to me." She took another, bigger, sip of the drink and again couldn't help wincing as she felt the liquor burn its way down her throat.

She gave Charlie a defiant glare as he continued to laugh at her. Without uttering another word she brought the glass back to her lips and drank the contents in one go. She swallowed forcefully as Charlie reached out to catch the whisky that had dribbled down her chin. His eyes never left hers as he moved his fingers from her face to his mouth, licking them clean. She felt herself grow hot and flustered as she recalled the things he could do with that tongue. She forced herself up from the sofa to refill her drink. She wobbled slightly, the mixture of alcohol and arousal making her knees weak. "I'm fine." She insisted before Charlie had chance to speak.

She walked over to the table and began to pour herself another drink. As she did so she was aware of him moving to stand behind her. He reached around her, took the drink from her hand and placed it back on the table, kissing the side of her neck as he did so.

"Charlie! We mustn't..." She mumbled weakly.

"Tell me no and I'll stop. I don't think you will though somehow." He whispered in her ear before nibbling at her earlobe.

She turned to face him. She ran her hand down his chest. "This is wrong."

"So very wrong." He agreed as his lips brushed against hers.

"And yet I can't resist." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The pent up passions they'd concealed for the previous two years quickly engulfed them as they kissed, their hands clawing at each other's clothing. Eventually they were forced to break apart, both gasping for air. Their eyes met and no words were needed. Charlie took hold of her hand and led her to the bed. Duffy lay backwards onto it. She grasped hold of Charlie's t-shirt and pulled him down on top of her. Unable to hold back any longer they removed only what clothes were necessary to achieve their goal.

"Oh fuck I've missed you!" Charlie murmered as he entered her.

Duffy's head fell back against the mattress, her eyes closed and she gripped the sheets as he thrust into her. She'd forgotten how good it felt to be with him. After a few moments she felt his hand on her chin, his fingers tickling her cheek. She opened her eyes to look up at him.

"Don't tell me the whisky has gone to your head already!" He laughed.

She smirked. "At the risk of further inflating your..." She paused. "ego, I was simply enjoying the sensation."

He lent down to kiss her and she took the opportunity to flip their positions so he lay on the bed and she sat straddled across him. He reached up to undo the buttons of her blouse before gripping her hips and encouraging her to go faster as she rode him, enjoying the way her breasts bounced, barely contained by her bra, as she moved. He could feel his orgasm approaching so he moved one of his hands and with his index finger found her most sensitive spot, the sound of her moans as he caressed her sending him over the edge. She quickly followed, letting out one last loud moan of pleasure before relaxing forward, her head resting on his chest.

They lay quietly together for a few moments before Charlie gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from Duffy's face. He smiled. "Hey beautiful." The sad look that briefly flashed across her eyes confused him. "What is it?"

She sighed. "No-one else has ever called me that, only you." 

Her words made his heart ache with sadness. He held his arms out towards her. "Hey, come here." She shifted slightly to settle into his arms. He tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "They're fools, you are so beautiful - inside and out."

She smiled. "How do you always know just the right thing to say?"

He laughed. "I don't always, you of all people should know that!"

Duffy giggled and snuggled up against him. Her fingers began to play with the fabric of his t-shirt. "I've missed you, I've missed us." She whispered.

"I've missed us too." He replied, kissing her once more.

As the kiss heated up she shifted to swing her leg back over him. She began to manoeuvre herself into position but then he reached out a hand to still her movements. She looked down at him puzzled.

"I want to do this properly. Too often we have to settle for brief moments together. I'm tired of that. You deserve so much more than that." He explained. 

"It's the way things have to be. I'm married, you're about to be married... There's no escaping that." She replied sadly. 

"You're right. But... Will you indulge me? Just for tonight?" 

Duffy nodded. "So what did you have in mind?"

Charlie pondered for a few moments. "We've never done the kind of things normal couples do. Like snuggling up in bed together, watching TV and eating snacks..."

An appalled look filled her face. "You eat in bed? That's disgusting, the crumbs get everywhere!"

He burst out laughing. "I never had you down as a neat freak Duffy!"

She rolled her eyes at him and got up from the bed, pulling her clothes up from around her ankles as she did. Crossing the room to the chair she'd placed her jacket on she undressed. She slid her boots underneath and draped her jeans and blouse over the back.

"I'm impressed by the way your underwear always matches." Charlie remarked with a chuckle as she returned to the bed.

Duffy shrugged. "Never know when you might get hit by a bus!"

Charlie laughed as he fetched their drinks, handing over her glass as he slipped under the sheets next to her.

Grabbing the remote from the bedside table Duffy began to flick channels. She finally settled on an old movie that was just starting. She replaced the remote on the table and snuggled up to Charlie. After watching the film for a few minutes she began to consider how utterly bizarre the situation she found herself in was yet it also seemed perfectly natural at the same time. She'd always felt comfortable and happy around Charlie, there'd never been any awkwardness. They'd simply clicked immediately. The only mistake they'd made was not being brave enough to confess their feelings sooner, if they had then this whole complicated mess could have been avoided, they could have been happy together. Sighing, she pushed the thoughts from her head and focused on the film and the chance to simply live in the moment.

As the credits rolled Charlie looked down to find that Duffy had fallen asleep, her head resting on his chest. He gently brushed a few stray strands of hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead softly. He slowly moved her so that she lay on the pillow, being careful not to wake her. Laying down next to her, he wrapped an arm around her waist. He kissed her cheek.

"I love you, I hope you realise that." He whispered before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duffy! Duffy! Wake up, your phone's ringing."

"Huh?" She opened her eyes, blinking and yawning as she slowly awoke. She sat up, stretched and took her handbag from Charlie. Rummaging around inside she located her phone just as it stopped ringing. She peered at the screen. Two missed calls. She clicked the button to see who they were from and suddenly felt very awake. Shit! Throwing the phone back in the bag she pulled back the sheets and got up.

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked.

"I'm supposed to be at the station in an hour. Shit! I'm going to be late!" She replied as she hurried to redress.

"Come back to bed, just tell them you got stuck in traffic."

"She'll see right through that. Argh!" Duffy replied, almost losing her balance as she tried to put her boots on.

"Please stay. I can't go through with it." He pleaded.

Grabbing her jacket she walked back over to the bed and sat down next to him. "I'll treasure last night forever but it can never happen again. You know what you have to do." She replied sadly. She kissed him tenderly before dashing from the room.

After getting a taxi back to her hotel she quickly showered and dressed for the wedding. She fixed her hair and applied most of her make up. Checking her reflection in the mirror she sighed. The rest would have to be done on the way. Grabbing her car keys from the table she ran downstairs.

As she approached the town centre she glanced down at the speedometer. Oops! She lifted her foot off the accelerator slightly, the last thing she needed today was to get caught speeding! She flicked the radio station over as she pulled up to the traffic lights. She let the music flow over her as she applied her lipstick using the mirror on the sun visor. She was just finishing when she heard the horn of the car behind her, the lights having turned green in front of her. "Alright, alright!" She muttered as she drove off. As she turned towards the station she finally noticed the lyrics of the song on the radio - Don't marry her, have me - Duffy snorted at the irony of the song choice before turning the radio off. She spotted a parking space and pulled into it.

She jumped out the car and ran over to where she spied Megan stood waiting for her. She saw the older woman's face light up as she turned and called her name.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare." Duffy apologised.

"Likely story! Some things never change, you've never been very good at getting up in the mornings." Megan laughed as Duffy rolled her eyes. As they hugged Megan commented. "Skin and bone! Working too hard again!"

Duffy sighed. "You're the second person that's commented on that." Seeing Megan's confused look she quickly continued. "I'm fine. Shall we head down to the marina?"

They spent the drive across town catching up on the latest developments in both their lives. As they walked from the car to the boat Megan spotted a hot food van. She hadn't yet had time for breakfast so suggested they get something to eat. 

Megan took the bacon sandwich and sat down on a bench regarding Duffy with a look of disappointment but not surprise at the coffee she held in her hands. "You really should eat something Duffy. It could be hours before the food is served, the wine will go straight to your head!" 

"I'm fine, Megan, I ate earlier." She lied.

Megan tutted. "I highly doubt that's true. In fact I dread to think when the last meal of any substance passed those lips!"

Duffy rolled her eyes and was about to reply when she was interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She took it from her bag and saw Charlie's name flashing on the screen. She glanced nervously at Megan before rejecting the call.

"Everything OK?" Megan queried.

"Er, um, yeh. Fine. It was nothing, a wrong number." Duffy stammered, placing the phone back in her bag. She sipped her coffee. "We should probably head over to the boat, don't want to be late." 

She began to walk away, Megan had to hurry to catch her up. As they approached the boat Megan quietly observed Duffy. The younger woman was clearly agitated about something. They entered the main room of the boat and saw many people milling around, some familiar faces, many not. Duffy's attention was drawn to the corner of the room. She spotted Josh heading away from that area, looking stressed.

"Josh, is everything OK?" Duffy reached out a hand to catch Josh's attention as he passed near them.

Josh looked up, relief washing over him to see a friendly face. "Oh am I glad to see you! It's all..." He paused, looking anxiously at Megan. 

"Its OK, Megan's an old friend. What's going on?" Duffy reassured him. 

Josh motioned them over to a quiet corner, away from the others gathered in the room. "Charlie's not turned up." 

"What?!" Megan exclaimed. 

"He's not at the hotel, he's not answering his phone. No-one has a clue where he is." Josh continued to explain. 

Duffy's lack of reaction to the news immediately made Megan suspicious. "Do you know where he is Duffy?"

"No!" Realising she'd reacted too quickly she attempted to backpeddle. "I mean, why would I have any idea where he is? I've been with you all morning Megan."

Josh looked from Duffy to Megan and back again. He had an uncomfortable feeling about the entire exchange. Surely Charlie wouldn't be so stupid... Charlie had sworn to him that things were over. His thoughts were interrupted by Megan's voice.

"This isn't the place to be having this kind of conversation..." She began.

"He's probably just got an attack of the nerves. He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it." Duffy commented.

"You seem mighty sure of that for someone who claims to have no idea what's going on!" Megan remarked as she took hold of Duffy's arm. "I think you and I need to have a little chat outside, don't you?"

Josh trailed behind them both as Megan marched Duffy off the boat. As they reached the dockside Duffy pulled her arm free, cross at being manhandled.

"What the hell was that all about? You didn't need to drag me outside like a misbehaving toddler!" Duffy remarked angrily.

"So where is he then? When did you last speak to him?" Megan questioned. 

Duffy stood scowling with her arms folded across her chest, refusing to answer.

"And you wonder why I treat you like a child!" A thought occurred to Megan. "That phone call you refused to take earlier, that was Charlie wasn't it?" Megan huffed at Duffy's continued silence. "Why are you covering for him Duffy? What do you know?"

"I don't know anything!" Duffy shouted back.

"OK, let's calm things down and focus on finding Charlie. What's happened in the past may have no baring whatsoever on why he's gone missing now."

Duffy spun round to stare open mouthed at Josh. "How the hell do you know about that? We both swore to keep things a secret!"

Before Josh had a chance to respond Megan grabbed hold of Duffy's left hand and held it up in front of her face. "Does that mean nothing to you? You silly little girl!"

"Not when it means so little to my husband, no." She muttered bitterly.

"Oh I see, so all this is some pathetic tit for tat fight with Andrew? He cheats on you so you run off and sleep with Charlie, is that it?" Megan remarked angrily.

"No! It's so much more than that. We tried to put a stop to it... But... Urgh, it's complicated!"

"Well let me make it simple for you. Take out your phone, call him and tell to get himself over here right now and go through with this wedding."

"I already told him all of that this morning, he clearly didn't listen did he?" Duffy spat back.

"This morning? You were with him this morning?" She watched as Duffy looked down at the floor and nodded mutely. "Were you with him all of last night too?" Another nod. She rocked back on her heels slightly. "Sweet mother of God! The night before his wedding? Do you have no conscience? You utter..."

"You mean, you and Charlie? Last night? Bloody hell!" Josh exclaimed.

Duffy sighed. "We both knew it was wrong. We've tried so hard to end things several times but then we find ourselves alone together and, well, we just can't control it. We hate ourselves for it afterwards but in the moment..." She sighed once more and looked down at the ground.

Megan shook her head and sighed. "If it was anyone else telling me all of this I would have dragged them inside and demanded they explain themselves to the bride whose wedding they were destroying." She paused and rubbed her temple. "Give me your phone. He'll answer if he thinks it's you."

Duffy looked over at Megan and squared her shoulders. "No. I'll call him. I need to do this. I need to put things right." She took the phone out from her bag and opened the contacts list. Out the corner of her eye she saw Megan move closer towards her. She rolled her eyes and held the phone out so that Megan could see Charlie's number displayed before hitting the call button. Bringing it to her ear she listened to it ring for several seconds before he picked up.

"Duffy! I was beginning to worry you wouldn't call back."

"I'm sorry about that, I couldn't answer right then. Why aren't you at the wedding?" 

"I told you, I can't go through with it. It would be a huge mistake!" 

"You have to go through with it though. Everyone is here waiting." 

"I don't love her!" 

"She's the mother of your child Charlie. Please, just do the right thing. I'm begging you!" 

"I'm sick of living a lie. I love you. I want us to be together." 

"You know that's impossible Charlie. You have to accept that it's over between us. It's the only way." 

"Its not the only way. Leave Andrew. We can be together properly. Like we always wanted to be." 

"You're insane. I can't!" 

"Yes you can. I'll be there waiting for you. We can leave together." 

"Charlie..." 

"Can we talk properly? I need to see you." 

"Charlie!" 

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm at the Red Lion. Join me for a drink?" 

"I... Um..." 

"Please Duffy. Its just a drink. We need to talk." 

"OK. I'll be there soon." 

She ended the call and looked over at Megan and Josh. "He's at the Red Lion. I've agreed to meet him there for a drink." She turned to head towards her car. 

"We're coming with you." Megan insisted. 

Duffy sighed and rolled her eyes but didn't object. They got into the car and drove across town to the pub. As they got out the car Josh's phone began to ring. He excused himself to take the call. After a few minutes he rejoined the women.

"That was Penny. There's been an emergency at the hospital and everyone has been called back to help. I guess that buys us some time to talk Charlie around." He shrugged.

Duffy sighed and looked over at the door. She didn't want to do this, didn't want to break both their hearts yet again but she knew she had to. She could feel Megan's stare burning into the side of her head as she took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

Once inside the pub she quickly located Charlie sat in a booth over in the far corner. As he saw her approach the table he slid a drink towards her.

"I presume you drove here so..." He shrugged as she picked up the glass of juice and sat beside him.

Duffy smiled in gratitude before growing serious. "There's been an emergency at the hospital so the ceremony has been delayed. If we leave in a few minutes we should have enough time to swing by your hotel so you can change into your suit and get to the venue before everyone gets back."

"I've told you, I'm not going through with it." He replied, taking hold of her hand on the table.

"You have to!" She shot back, pulling her hand away.

"Its you I want, not her."

"Well you can't have me, not anymore."

Charlie laughed harshly. "I've heard that before Duffy."

"Well I mean it this time." She replied, attempting to sound convincing but the wobble in her voice undermined her attempts.

Charlie snorted and shook his head as he took a sip of his drink.

Duffy stood up and went to leave but then turned and lent over towards him. "Mess up your family if you want but you're not messing up mine." She whispered harshly, her eyes filling with tears before she stormed out the pub.

Charlie sat stunned for several moments before scrambling out of the booth to chase after her. He burst through the doors onto the street but couldn't see her anywhere. He rubbed his hand across the back of his neck and took his phone from his pocket. He was about to dial her number when a voice spoke behind him.

"If you're looking for Duffy she's sat in her car in tears." Josh said.

Charlie spun around. "Josh? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you really were as stupid as I feared you were." Josh replied.

Charlie glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know what happened last night Charlie. Duffy told us everything."

"Us?"

"Nevermind that right now. What the hell did you think you were doing? And don't say you were drunk coz that's no excuse!" 

"The plan was to just have a couple of drinks together..." Charlie began.

"Its the night before your wedding and you just casually invite your mistress over for a few drinks. Are you totally insane?" 

"She's not my mistress!" 

Josh rolled his eyes. "That whole 'we're just friends Josh' line isn't gonna wash with me. Not now! Whatever you want to call her, your secret girlfriend, or drunken fuck buddy, she is a married woman Charlie. You're supposed to be getting married right now, so you shouldn't have been anywhere near her last night!"

"I know I shouldn't have but I love her Josh." Charlie replied. 

"I know you do. That's what makes this whole thing such a mess. What happened to your promise to stay away from her?" 

Charlie sighed. "I did. For two whole years I only spoke to her on the phone. But, well, I couldn't just not invite her. I thought it would be OK, Andrew was supposed to be with her. I thought enough time had passed. That I could resist." 

"You've never been able to before so why think this time would be different? This can't continue Charlie. It's one thing the two of us sitting in a pub getting drunk while you ramble on about how much you love her and other stuff I really don't want to think about when I'm sober but this is something else. This could destroy a lot of lives."

"You think I don't know that? I don't want to hurt the boys but at the same time I can't give her up. I don't want to either." 

"You've got to make a choice otherwise you risk losing everything." 

"I had done but it blew up my face." He replied sadly. He sighed. "So who else knows about last night?" 

"Oh, Duffy had an old friend with her. She did tell me the woman's name but I was too busy trying to work out where you were to pay too much attention."

A panicked thought popped into Charlie's mind. "This old friend, she didn't by any chance happen to be Irish and in her late 50s did she?"

"Yeh, that's right." Josh confirmed.

"Shit! Is she with Duffy right now?" He watched as Josh nodded. "Bollocks!" He swore.

"Don't worry about that right now. You have a wedding to get to." Josh reminded him.

"That is the least of my problems right now Josh. I'm about to be crucified!"

Confusion filled Josh's face. "That's a bit dramatic Charlie. Though Baz is ready to lynch you for doing a disappearing act."

"You don't know Megan, Josh, especially when Duffy's involved. Baz's temper is nothing on Megan when she's angry." He began pacing, rubbing the back of his neck as he contemplated his options. "Josh, can you please go and tell Duffy I really need to talk to her?" 

"It'll look better coming directly from you Charlie." He countered. 

"Its probably best that Megan doesn't see me right now." 

Josh sighed and mulled things over for a few moments before finally nodding. "Coward." He muttered as he turned to walk away. 

Charlie wasn't sure how long he was pacing for when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello Charlie." 

He turned to face Megan and sighed. "So are you going to shout at me in the middle of the street or would you like to go somewhere more private?"

"Don't you take that tone with me Charlie Fairhead!" Seeing Charlie simply roll his eyes at her she continued. "So you're going to play silly buggers too are you? I've had enough of that off her already." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter if you talk or not, I eventually managed to get all the details out the other member of this self destructive lunacy pact the pair of you seem hell bent on carrying out." 

"And yet you still think we are just being stupid?" Charlie replied, aghast. He shook his head laughing bitterly. "You think this is just about sex don't you? You don't know how wrong you are Megan, it's about so much more than that!" 

"Really? You become involved with a pretty young girl who idolises you and you want me to believe its not all about sex? I wasn't born yesterday Charlie."

"She's not a child anymore Megan!" He shot back. "She's not been that young girl you think she is for a very long time." He added darkly. 

"Well, you'd know all about that!" She replied with disgust. "She's not the first nice young girl you've corrupted afterall."

"Pfft, I don't have to listen to this." Charlie declared, walking off in the direction he'd seen Josh take earlier. 

"She doesn't want to speak to you Charlie. She understands that you need to do the right thing and marry Baz. She's already upset and you digging your heels in like this is just going to make things harder for both of you in the long run." Megan called after him. 

Charlie kept walking ignoring Megan's words. Rounding the corner, he spotted Duffy's car. Suddenly nervous he paused, what would he say to her to try and make her change her mind? His indecision allowed Megan to catch up with him. 

"Get in the car Charlie." She instructed him. Seeing him reach for the handle to the front passenger seat she added firmly. "In the back seat." 

Charlie sighed as he got into the car and buckled his seat belt. Looking up he attempted to get Duffy's attention through the rear view mirror but she refused to meet his eye. The brief glimpse he did get of her face showed her eyes to be reddened from crying and smudged with mascara. Feeling terrible he turned to gaze out the window. The last thing he'd ever wanted to do was cause her pain. 

The atmosphere in the car was one of strained silence as Duffy drove back across town to Charlie's hotel. Pulling up outside she felt her insides flip as she recalled the events of the previous night. She knew what they'd done was wrong but when they were together it just felt so right. She focused her vision on the steering wheel in front of her, barely listening as Megan told Charlie to go get changed and instructing Josh to accompany him to ensure he didn't do a runner. 

"I understand how hard this is for you but you're doing the right thing." Megan placed her hand on Duffy's shoulder, attempting to reassure her.

Duffy immediately pulled away. "Don't!" She replied. "You have absolutely no idea what it feels like to love someone so completely yet be told again and again that feeling that way is wrong!"

"You have to think of the boys, Duffy, they don't deserve this."

"You think I don't? They're the reason I'm doing this!" She cried and placed her head down on the steering wheel, making it clear she no longer wished to talk.

The awkward silence between the two women seemed to drag on for an age before finally being broken by the sounds of the men returning to the car. They sat down in the back, Charlie repeatedly pulling awkwardly at his collar, clearly uncomfortable.

Duffy looked up into the mirror as she reluctantly restarted the car. She couldn't bare to drive back to the marina but she knew she had to. She was about to look away when her eyes locked with Charlie's reflection. He held her gaze for several moments before mouthing the words "I love you". A single tear ran down Duffy's cheek as she went to reply but the words stuck in her throat as she saw Megan's stern expression out the corner of her eye.

Josh sighed as he watched the interaction between his friends. Up until today he had hoped that it was just a passing infatuation between them but the day's events had shown that it was clearly much more than that. Charlie had begged him to help him find an opportunity to speak to Duffy one last time before he was forced to marry Baz. Josh hadn't been keen but after seeing Charlie's impassioned words to Duffy he felt it would be unbelievably cruel to deny them a few final moments together. He looked over at Charlie who was staring out the window, still pulling at his shirt collar.

Feeling Josh's eyes on him Charlie turned around, his facial expression that of a condemned man being led to the noose. Josh sighed as Charlie's eyes pleaded with him once more. Slowly he nodded. He would try his best.

It didn't take long before Josh saw an opportunity to intervene. They'd arrived at the marina and had exited the car. As they were about to head over to the gangway to board the boat Josh cleared his throat before turning to Megan.

"They deserve a chance to say goodbye. I think we should give them some space." He suggested.

Megan looked unconvinced but eventually relented. "Two minutes and then we go inside."

Charlie and Duffy nodded as Megan and Josh walked out of earshot but still within sight lines.

Charlie turned towards Duffy and smiled shyly at her.

Duffy sighed and glanced away from Charlie's face across to where the others were watching them. She forced a smile. "If we were quick we could probably take them by surprise and be at the car before they had time to react." She laughed but it sounded desperately hollow.

"Really? You mean it?" Charlie questioned as he reached out for her hand.

"If wishing made it so Charlie." She replied trying hard not to cry.

"Duffy, I'll do anything. Just say the words."

"I know you would. That's the hardest part. I can't let you do that though." She told him firmly. 

"Why not?"

"Louis. Don't let your son grow up without a father. I know what that's like. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." The sadness of the past was clearly evident in her tone. 

Charlie sighed. "I'm not gonna just walk out of Louis' life Duffy. It wasn't long ago when she was going to take him from me anyway." He reminded her. 

"Exactly. If we run away together Baz will make damn sure you never see Louis ever again."

"She can't do that Duffy. I won't let her." He sighed, and ran his hand around the back of his neck with stress. "I have rights as his father Duffy. She can't use Louis as an excuse anymore."

"I won't be used as ammunition in your custody battle. I have my own children to consider too." She sighed. "This isn't getting us anywhere is it?"

Charlie sighed. "We're running out of time aren't we?"

"We are. I don't want to spend what little time we have fighting with you." She insisted. 

Charlie sighed and looked at her. "Yeah, yeah you're right. This is stupid isn't it? Fighting over all this?"

"It is. There's much better ways to spend our time." She looked at him coyly as she chewed her bottom lip nervously.

Charlie realised what she had just said. His eyes softened as he looked at her and he sighed. "I can't just say goodbye to you Duffy. I don't want this to be the end of us."

"How about 'it's not goodbye, just farewell for now' instead?" She suggested. 

"Not goodbye for good then?"

"We don't know what destiny might have in store for us both."

"No, we don't do we? One day in the future then?" He paused to capture her gaze with his own. "I'll wait for as long as it takes Duffy." 

"Who knows what will happen in our lives? One thing I do know is that I can't let go of that tiny glimmer of hope."

"No, neither can I. Knowing you feel the same is enough."

"I always have. I just wish I'd had the guts years ago." The regret she felt stung immensely. 

"Really? Me too Duffy, me too." As he reached for her hand he looked up and saw Megan and Josh eye him.

"Ignore them!" She whispered urgently.

He looked down at her and nodded. He looked into her eyes, and lips, and reached down to kiss her.

Out the corner of her eye Duffy saw Megan take a step towards them as Charlie's lips met hers. She knew they'd crossed a line and were about to feel the consequences but she didn't care. She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck deepening the kiss. It felt so right to be in his arms once more. If this was to be the final time then she wanted to savour it.

When they eventually broke apart a single tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Her voice wobbled as she spoke. "You need to go inside now but never forget - you'll forever hold my heart, please treat it well and keep it safe."

"I'll always love you kid, don't ever forget that." 

She nodded that she understood. The forced smile reappeared on her face. "Just go!" She told him. 

He grabbed her hands and squeezed them tightly. "We'll be together one day Duffy, I promise you."

"I'll hold you to that! You need to go now. I'll follow you in a few minutes. I just need to fix my make up. Can't be turning up to the wedding of my best friend looking an absolute mess can I?" She replied, her voice cracking as she forced the words out.

Charlie smiled softly, and nodded.

Duffy watched mournfully as Charlie slowly walked away. She briefly considered simply turning around and running til her legs gave out. Anything to avoid having to stand and watch him marry someone else. Someone she knew he didn't love. But she couldn't do that. She had to face the truth and accept that this was the way it had to be.

She opened her handbag and quickly fixed her make up. Shoulders squared, her head held high, she took a deep breath and walked purposefully towards the boat.


End file.
